


I have lost

by Lisaveta



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drama, Gen, Pre-Canon, fucking life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisaveta/pseuds/Lisaveta
Summary: За его плечами всегда кто-то есть. Потерянная семья, осколки доверия или космос. До шаттла из Риверсайда еще целая жизнь.





	I have lost

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновился фотографией, песней и размышлениями, каким же был наш дорогой доктор до того, как стал Боунсом. Хоть и использованы герои AOS, но события вполне в каноне TOSа. 
> 
> http://41.media.tumblr.com/662cddc654ab59885a7d5d70590310e6/tumblr_n74c5h6rQi1qjx4elo1_500.jpg

_I have lost all my hope  
deep inside of this burning  
I have lost all my love  
that's why I keep on running_  
(Destroid - Let Me Leave)

  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему девятнадцать.  
  
За плечами участие в Миссиях доброй воли, стажировки, работа добровольцем в реабилитационных центрах. За плечами — смотрящий на него заметно влажными глазами дед — квалифицированный хирург, практик и просто хороший доктор. А еще государственные квоты для сироты и ребенка члена Звёздного Флота, погибшего в космосе. Перед глазами далеко не наивными, но слишком сострадающими и блестящими — целый мир и Университет Миссисипи.  
  
Ему девятнадцать, и он уверен, что может спасти мир. Вот этими самыми руками, которыми машет Ти-Джею, единственному близкому человеку на этой планете. Во всей Вселенной. И уходит вместе с толпой таких же студентов-первогодок, тоже верящих в человечество и своё светлое будущее.  
  
Ти-Джей провожает его встревоженным взглядом, откровенно любуется мальчишкой, что ещё словно вчера смотрел на него этими же самыми большими потерянными глазами, сидя на кухне враз опустевшего дома. В тот день за окном когда-то тёплого шумного дома лил дождь, оплакивая Каролину, его невестку и мать маленького Лео. Это, наверное, было первым, что отметил старый доктор во внуке, — какой он маленький и большеглазый, совсем не южные черты. И совершенно маккоевски упрямо сжатые губы в нежелании плакать. Плакать от страха, что остался совсем один. Таким его запомнил Ти-Джей. И, наблюдая за широкой спиной вытянувшегося внука, продолжал гордиться его отчаянной силой и стойкостью. Молясь лишь о том, чтобы жизнь как можно меньше проверяла этого мальчика на способность не плакать.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать. За спиной у него второй курс университета, отличные баллы, похвала профессоров, закадычные друзья, понимающие без слов. Он сидит в кафе с парочкой из них и смотрит за танцующими на площадке людьми, выискивая взглядом хрупкий силуэт.   
  
На ней белое платье в крупных голубых цветах, светлые кудряшки забраны в высокую прическу, загорелая кожа словно светится изнутри. И она самая красивая девушка на этом вечере. Во всей вселенной.   
  
— Даже не думай, Лео! — хлопает его по плечу Билли. — Это Джослин Дарнелл, старшекурсница этих политических сухарей. Девчонка хоть куда, но за ней такие парни бегают, а она всех отшивает. Не по зубам.  
  
Он улыбается и словно не слушает, наблюдая, как девушка кружится в бело-голубом облаке собственных юбок.   
  
Затем встаёт и идет к ней.   
  
Она смеется над его шутками и комплиментами, но вежливо отшивает. Остаток вечера он продолжает смотреть на неё, не отрывая глаз.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать один, он в небольшой часовне в Джорджии. На жёстких лавках не так уж много людей, они хотели тихую свадьбу. Её хмурые родители и тетка, старые коллеги его деда. Миссис Пиглс, медсестра, когда-то носившая на работу домашнюю еду для маленького Лео, вытирает слезящиеся глаза надушенным платочком. Рядом с ним, крепко держась за всегда уверенную руку, стоит Ти-Джей, порядком сдавший после отъезда внука. Его полупрозрачные голубые глаза слезятся от счастья и радости. Старик не отрывает взгляд от своего маленького мальчика, обогнавшего его в росте на голову. Тёпло-каштановые волосы аккуратно прибраны, строгий классический костюм, сшитый на заказ в Атланте, подчеркивает стройную, крепкую фигуру, в глазах столько счастья, что оно затмевает и позолоту и церковные витражи.   
  
Лео смотрит на идущую по проходу девушку в длинном белом платье.   
  
Чтобы добиться Джослин, у него ушёл полный год. Первый месяц она совсем не воспринимала всерьез парнишку на два года младше себя, с этими большими немного удивленными и в то же время по-детски мудрыми зелёными глазами. А он дарил ей цветы, встречал с занятий, если они затягивались, каким-то чудом узнав её расписание, приносил с собой мороженное или крупные, ароматные персики, напоминавшие девушке о родной Джорджии. Ей и так частенько завидовали — за стойкий, независимый характер, за амбиции и отличные знания, за красоту, в конце концов. Но на втором месяце ухаживаний Джослин вдруг поняла, что даже близкие подруги поджимают губы и с восхищением смотрят на вновь пришедшего её встречать Лео. А он улыбался, болтал с ними, но не отрывал от неё своих больших зелёных глаз, в которых, казалось, была спрятана целая вселенная.  
  
Через неделю у них было первое официальное свидание. Она, Джослин Дарнелл, в одном из своих шикарных платьев и подкрученными волосами, из-за выходки этого мальчишки была вынуждена перелезать какой-то забор! Но всё же вынуждена была признать, что вид на Росс Барнет, огромного водохранилище, отсюда смотрелся просто захватывающе. Да и место оказалось частным парком, в котором им быть не стоило, но… это приятно щекотало нервы и выбивало ее молодого поклонника из общего ряда. Несмотря на наивный взгляд, Лео оказалась не чужда авантюрная жилка, а Джос уважала смелость и решительность.   
  
Ещё через пять месяцев подобных интенсивных ухаживаний Джослин Дарнелл согласилась стать его женой.  
  
Сейчас он протягивает к ней руки, и она вкладывает в них свои подрагивающие ладони, согреваясь его силой и уверенностью. Лео смотрит на неё с таким восхищением и любовью, что Джослин перестаёт бояться и вспоминать слова родителей, будто талантливый, подающий надежды, но какой-то приземленный доктор совсем не для нее. Будущая миссис МакКой храбрая и отважная, она смотрит на своего красивого жениха и знает, что поступает верно. Что за этим человеком готова пойти куда угодно.   
  
Когда их называют мужем и женой, Джослин плачет. Лео обнимает её, прижимает к надежному теплому телу, покрывает лицо поцелуями и шепчет, как он её любит.  
  
От счастья сердце готово разорваться.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать два. Больница обнимает его привычными запахами и белизной. Всегда такие уверенные руки дрожат. Он понимает, что именно из-за этого сейчас не может быть там, в операционной.   
  
За плечами два года счастливой семейной жизни, метания Джослин по поводу работы: она ведь так не хочет застрять в Джексоне, мечтая побыстрее вернуться в родную Джорджию, к персикам, солнцу и быстрому ритму жизни большой Атланты. У него последний год обучения, самый напряжённый. Практические занятия и лекции движутся в одной круговерти, Лео пытается успеть везде. Он по-прежнему подающий надежды студент, которому поступило уже около десятка предложений из самых крупных медицинских учреждений Земли и нескольких за её пределами. Больница, в которой студент подрабатывает, не может нарадоваться на юное дарование, ежемесячно выписывая ему приличные бонусы.   
  
Будущий доктор МакКой может назвать себя успешным. И счастливым.  
  
Именно поэтому они с Джослин решили, что самое время думать о расширении семьи. Потом им какое-то время будет не до того, а сейчас… сейчас этот ребенок желанен!  
  
Именно поэтому его руки дрожат. Все девять месяцев беременности Лео словно окрылён. И ещё больше влюблён в свою молодую жену. С того самого дня, когда похоронили его мать, а он сидел один в пустом доме, Лео мечтал о большой семье. О том, что его детям не придется терять. О том, как он будет счастлив. До этого остался всего миг.  
  
Когда медсестра открывает дверь и разрешает ему пройти внутрь, он не чувствует своих ног. Он вообще не замечает, как проходит эти метры, очнувшись только тогда, когда утыкаясь в слипшиеся от пота светлые волосы Джослин, целует её в лицо и рассказывает, какая она красивая, какая она сильная и молодец.  
  
А затем мир снова замирает. На вечность и один миг. Ему в руки вкладывают свёрток с дочерью. Такой маленькой, красной и заплаканной. Она совершенно подслеповато смотрит на него, крошечное счастье в пелёнках. Пальцы малышки неожиданно сильно сжимают его палец, и Лео понимает, что эта ручка уже никогда не выпустит сердце, так часто бьющееся у него в груди.  
  
Ещё два часа он сидит в кресле и наблюдает, как его девочка спит. Потом она просыпается и начинает громко требовать внимания и еды. И он снова пропадает в её глазах, слезах и голосе.  
  
Он кормит дочь из бутылочки, уговаривая дать маме поспать. И сжимает губы, не зная как не сойти с ума от того, как разрывает внутренности от раскрывшейся там вселенной. В горле стоит ком.  
  
— МакКои не плачут, ты пока не в курсе, Джоанна, — говорит он, когда малышка снова пытается устроить скандал.   
  
От звуков его голоса она успокаивается и засыпает.  
  
Он продолжает сидеть и смотреть на неё.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать три. В руках возится маленькая Джоанна. К левому боку прижимается Джослин. Он поворачивается и целует её в макушку. Всхлипнув, жена утыкается ему в плечо.  
  
Он не успел показать Ти-Джею правнучку. Думал — время есть. А дед прятал от него свою медицинскую карту, строго-настрого запретив медсестрам вызывать единственного родственника, отрывая тем самым Лео от учебы и молодой семьи.   
  
Когда старый друг деда заканчивает копать ямку, Лео передаёт дочь жене. Затем высыпает содержимое урны в землю и сажает поверх персиковое дерево.   
  
Вечером он приходит сюда с Джоанной и вместо колыбельной рассказывает ей забавные истории, происходившие в больнице, где работал Ти-Джей, пока его внук был маленьким. Про то, как перенастроил все трикодеры, вызвав тем самым переполох, и когда дело дошло до объявления карантина, был вынужден признаться, что просто хотел задержать деда подольше в больнице, чтобы поиграть со школьными друзьями в компьютерные игры до глубокой ночи. Про то, как впервые присутствовал на операции, полностью очарованный тем, как ловкие руки хирурга работают в теле живого человека. Как ему в первый раз самому пришлось надеть халат и помогать, когда на одном из заводов Атланты произошло ЧП, и пациентов было так много, что персонал не справлялся и Ти-Джей допустил в качестве помощника собственного внука. Им обоим потом влетело от начальства, но главврач прекрасно знал, что юный МакКой справился бы в любом случае. Про то, как однажды застал того самого главврача с их молодым интерном, он рассказывать не стал. Это не тема для крохотных ушек таких милых южных леди.  
  
Когда Лео оглядывается на старый дом, к нему приходит понимание, что путь в ту семью, где у него было прошлое — закрыт теперь отныне. В его руках сладко посапывает будущее.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать четыре. За спиной счастливая семья, закончившийся переезд в Атланту, штат Джорджия, диплом с отличием, несколько десятком предложений о работе. Он — перспективный молодой интерн, на которого возлагают большие надежды.  
  
А он смотрит на результаты своей работы и сжимает губы до белизны. Он листает отчеты, пытаясь понять, что же произошло. Как он, Леонард МакКой, умудрился стать убийцей.  
  
Это было рядовой практикой. Молодым интернам, если они хотят добиться чего-то достойного из своей карьеры, положено наработать стаж за пределами Земли. Да и не так это страшно, пережить недолгое космическое путешествие. Потребовалось всего лишь много выдержки, релаксантов и успокоительного. Острая форма астрофобии, развившейся после того, как отец пропал без вести в космосе. Он не хотел, чтобы эта строчка в его личном деле помешала его будущему. Джослин с такой гордостью рассказывала новым коллегам о своём успешном красавце-муже, а её родители наконец-то стали приветливее к нему относиться. Лео не нужно было их одобрение, но он всё еще мечтал, как они с Джослин и их детьми, будут ездить к миссис и мистеру Дарнелл на Рождество. Вытерпеть несколько дней в космосе и пару недель на чужой планете — небольшая плата.  
  
Тем более, когда пытливый ум и отзывчивая натура Лео живо влились в процесс вакцинации колонистов Драмиа-II. Ему нравилось спасать жизни. Нравилось видеть, как улыбались ему люди, заботиться о них, отвлекать рассказами и сладкими леденцами самых младших, или вступать в беседы с теми, кто делает вид, будто совсем-совсем не боится уколов. В полевом госпитале интерна МакКоя любили за старательность, живость характера и ту толику упрямства и язвительности, что делала его таким незаурядным и привлекательным. Женщины буквально млели от сильных рук юного доктора, его живой яркой мимики и шикарного, растянутого южного произношения, а главное, от мягкой улыбки, которая появлялась, стоило ему только посмотреть на голографию жены и маленькой дочки, что всегда стояла на столе.  
  
А затем он сделал открытие. Роковое.   
  
— Мы понимаем, что вы не виноваты, мистер МакКой, — расхаживая из стороны в сторону, теперь говорит человек, давший ему эти документы. — Ваши непосредственные руководители должны были несколько раз перепроверить принесённые вами данные. А не спешить с объявлением о найденной панацее от смертельной болезни. Вы всего лишь интерн, отвечать за это должны те, кто в итоге принимал решение. Вы понимаете меня?  
  
Он понимает. Из за его открытия, из за того, что он принял экспериментальный препарат, подавляющий болезнь, за панацею, способную спасти от смерти, вскоре после отлёта медицинского шаттла, на Драмии-II разразилась настоящая эпидемия. Никто не выжил.   
  
— Это не ваша вина, — повторяет человек. — Вы талантливый доктор, учёный с большим будущим. Вы еще многих сможете спасти. Всё произошедшее — несчастный случай, не более. Не ломайте себе жизнь и попытайтесь забыть. Виновные понесут наказание.  
  
Человек забирает из ослабевших рук Лео падд, и он видит краем глаза цифры 31. Хоть что-то, чтобы стереть с собственной сетчатки кадры гниющих трупов и сухие данные отчетов. И не знает, что для него страшнее. Эти люди покрывают кого-то своего, а он случайно попал под их индульгенцию. У Лео большие глаза, короткий забавный нос, и губы такие пухлые и мягкие, что этот странный человек тоже задерживает на них взгляд. Он выглядит так, будто не будь врачом, боялся бы крови. Вот только Лео совсем не дурак и понимает, к чему может привести его упрямство. Поэтому кивает.  
  
Когда человек уходит, он падает на пол и его долго выворачивает наизнанку. Вкус желчи в его рту смешивается с пеплом и гниющей плотью. Он все еще помнит, как давал леденцы детям, как шушукались за его спиной женщины, как чуть заметно морщились от прикосновения гипоспрея мужчины. Помнит и понимает, что виноват в их смерти.  
  
Чертов космос. Чертова вселенная!  
  
Вернувшись домой, он утыкается в плечо Джослин и долго стоит, прогоняя из себя внутренний холод её теплом. Она не протестует, гладя его по спине и целуя куда только может дотянуться. Рассказывать, почему доктор МакКой до сих пор чувствует, как космос тянет к нему сумрачные руки, он не решается, храня свою семью от этого ужаса.  
  
Джоанну на руки Лео не берёт ещё шесть дней.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать пять. За спиной работа к крупной клинике, благодарные пациенты. А еще инновационное открытие способа проводить операции на головном мозге, премии и уважение коллег. На руках трехгодовалая Джо. Рядом — красавица жена, ради которой они пришли на это мероприятие, где видные политики и денежные мешки Атланты выставляют напоказ свои «идеальные» семьи. На нём черные брюки и тёмная рубашка, совсем не подходящая для солнечного жаркого дня, но идеально контрастирующая со светлым платьем Джослин. А ещё она так выгодно подчеркивает его широкие плечи и узкие бедра. Несколько прошедших лет стерли с лица доктора ту почти детскую мягкость, очерчивая скулы и оставляя первые морщинки у губ и на лбу. Даже Джослин признает, что это делает её мужа лишь привлекательней.   
  
— Какая чудесная малышка, — говорит одна из гостей, потягивая апельсиновый сок с приличной порцией водки. Они с Джослин одновременно смотрят на то, как Лео показывает их дочери на большие воздушные шары, которые запускают в честь праздника. — Вам очень повезло с мужем, он, кажется, доктор? Жаль, конечно, что не пошел служить, ему бы пошла звёзднофлотская форма.  
  
Женщина, жена какого-то из судей или еще одной городской шишки, облизывает чужого мужа взглядом. Джослин молчит, она всего лишь младший секретарь конгрессмена, приносит кофе и разбирает отчеты для старших. Не ей спорить или осуждать. Её собеседница это знает, и знание это горит в уголках ярко накрашенных губ.  
  
— Вы, наверное, безумно ревнуете его к пациенткам.  
  
— Нет, что вы. Только к работе, — отшучивается Джослин.  
  
И судя по быстрому взгляду, жена судьи или еще одной городской шишки, прекрасно понимает, что в этой фразе совсем нет шутки.  
  
Джослин МакКой смотрит, как эта леди делает большой глоток своего сока, противно пахнущего водкой, и даёт себе слово, что не станет младшим секретарём при успешном и востребованном муже, которого видит только на таких вот «семейных» праздниках.  
  
В это время Лео достает комм, морщит лоб, забавно сводит брови, и Джослин хочется истерично смеяться, до того хорошо знает, что там написано и что ей сейчас скажет любимый супруг. Он не подводит, в этом Лео стабилен. Говорит о срочном вызове, передает ей хватающуюся за его шею и лацканы рубашки Джо, целует дочь в лоб.  
  
И уходит на свою операцию.  
  
Спасать чью-то жизнь.  
  
Джослин МакКой — сильная, красивая, упрямая как сотня чертей. Она никогда не скажет ему, что её тоже надо спасать от холода в большой супружеской постели. От нехватки его рук и сияющих любовью глаз. Она всё понимает, её муж однажды станет известным хирургом и дамочки типа той, что стоит рядом, будут выстраиваться к нему в очередь, чтобы поцеловать спасительные руки. Для этого надо потерпеть, подождать, дать ему возможность развиваться. Простить.  
  
Джоанна плачет ещё полчаса после того, как папочка уходит.   
  
Не выдержав того, как на одинокую женщину с ребенком оглядываются окружающие, Джослин кричит на дочь, так несправедливо буквально обожающую своего вечно занятого отца.   
  
Жена судьи кривит ярко-накрашенные губы и продолжает пить свою водку с каплей апельсинового сока.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать шесть. За плечами старый тёмный парк. В руках початая бутылка бурбона. На руках – реки невидимой крови, о которой знает только он.  
  
Он сидит прямо на холодной земле. Распухшие от постоянных прикусываний губы блестят от выпивки, но Лео не замечает, как от алкоголя щиплет маленькие ранки. Он смотрит прямо перед собой и не видит ничего. Пустота.  
  
Сегодня он убил нашедшее и ударившее его под дых прошлое. Когда к нему пришёл старик и сказал, что он Дэвид МакКой, Лео не узнал его. Долго вглядывался в усталые черты мужчины, пытаясь почувствовать в себе хоть что-то. Изнутри холодил лишь космос, он своё детство похоронил под деревом персика.  
  
Но Лео был слишком благодарен деду, чтобы отмахнуться от его сына. Тем более, тот тяжело болен и говорил, что вернулся только попрощаться. Он позволил себе сделать вид, что верит. Позволил встретиться с внучкой. Позволил заняться лечением. Позволил забирать своё время и выслушивал рассказы о том, как Дэвид МакКой жалеет, что не решился вернуться раньше. Позволил… И лишь иногда хмурился, пытаясь заглушить в себе крик: «Мы думали, ты умер. Мы тебя похоронили. Мы похоронили маму, которая не смогла жить без тебя. Ты убил ее. Ты убил меня. Я ненавижу тебя с того самого мгновенья, когда сидел в пустом доме, и не знал, кому теперь нужен и что такого натворил, что все меня бросили. А ты умираешь теперь, а не тогда… И я ничего, ничего не могу для тебя сделать! Не могу спасти».   
  
Вместо этого он молчал, и только приходил домой всё позже, всё усталей. Поднимался в комнату Джо и падал на ковер, прямо среди игрушек, позволяя своей маленькой девочке ползать по себе и дёргать, пока руки снова не переставали казаться деревянными. Он грелся от маленького тельца, пока в носу не переставало свербить от запаха стерильности и смерти, наполняя легкие ароматами детского шампуня и мыльных пузырей. Эта маленькая девочка была его настоящей семьей, его продолжением, его солнечным счастьем, а не тот сломленный, уставший от жизни старик.  
  
Сегодня это всё закончилось. Джослин может больше не смотреть с осуждением, он выспится впервые за полгода, они втроем с Джоанной сходят в парк развлечений. Сегодня он, в полном сознании и по доброй воле убил своего пациента и отца. Как бы это не называлось – эвтаназия, или казнь.  
  
Точка.  
  
Леонард МакКой смотрит вверх, на темное небо в дырках звёзд. Хочет скинуть с себя ледяные руки, всё еще сжимающие плечи.   
  
  
Ещё не всё проиграно, говорит ему космос.  
Через три месяца находится лекарство от болезни отца.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать семь. За плечами работает медицинское оборудование, аппарат искусственного дыхания накачивает легкие пациента воздухом. За пять минут до начала операции комм сигналит о входящем звонке.  
  
— Забери Джо из сада. Я задержусь на работе.  
  
— Джос, у меня операция.  
  
— Ты можешь хоть раз сделать то, что тебя просит? Это так сложно — забрать собственную дочь? Ты хоть помнишь, в какой детский сад мы её отдали?  
  
— Помню, — выдыхает он. Поднимает брови, в попытке придумать ответ, который не вызовет еще больше претензий. И жмурится, когда Джослин продолжает:  
  
— Ну хоть что-то. Я подозревала, что мне придется отсылать её фото, чтобы ты узнал своего ребенка. Всё, у меня конференция.  
  
Он промаргивается и закрывает крышку комма.   
  
Мир стремительно крошится под руками. Когда его начинают хвалить коллеги и профессора, МакКой только поджимает губы, благодарит и старается уйти от темы. Скольких бы он ни спас, кому бы ни помог, перед глазами всё еще пейзажи далекой планеты, во рту привкус леденцов, в памяти вечная строчка «выживших нет». Он всё еще пристально всматривается в данные кардиограммы, боясь увидеть эту прямую линию. Убийца, а не доктор.  
  
И всё же…  
  
— Доктор, пациент готов.   
  
— Пусть подождет две минуты. Если вы правильно дали ему анестезию, не убежит далеко, надеюсь, — отзывается он.   
  
Характер его тоже портится на глазах. Становится истинно маккоевским, отмахивается он сам. А затем поджимает губы и возмущенно гнёт бровь, намекая, куда готов послать с такими замечаниями. У него твёрдые руки, талант и знания, и то, что из больших глаз давно пропала наивность, а в личном кабинете появилась старая дедова фляжка — скорее закономерность.   
  
Он быстро договаривается со своим коллегой подменить себя на дежурстве и возвращается к спящему под наркозом пациенту. Операция проходит успешно.  
  
Когда он приходит забирать Джо, дочь повисает на его шее и тянет папу в кафе за мороженным. Она смеется, пачкается в сладком, требует интересных историй, и смотрит на него большими зелеными глазами.  
  
МакКой улыбается, позволяя надежде и своей маленькой девочке согреть себя. И по дороге домой покупает ванильный рожок. Когда поздно ночью Джослин возвращается в ореоле чужих духов и алкоголя, мороженное успевает растаять. Леонард спит в детской, в обнимку с дочерью.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему двадцать восемь. Финишная прямая в лабиринте жизни. Он чувствует это. Он знает. По горькому привкусу, что появляется во рту от коротких дежурных поцелуев. По взглядам, не виноватым, но дерзким. По тому, как редко скользят руки по спине. По тому, как давно он перестал утыкаться лицом в круглые колени, набираясь сил и спокойствия для нового рывка. По голосу, всё громче кричащему на него по вечерам, если он возвращается до того, как она уснет. Он всё чаще не возвращается.  
  
Они играют в идеальную семью. Новый Год. Гирлянды и фейерверк. Он мечтал встречать его в кругу семьи, но само слово отдаёт запахом персиковой косточки. Вместо уютного дома с малышкой Джо и, так уж и быть, тестем и тёщей, он на приёме, устраиваемым партией босса его жены. Чужое место. Чужие люди. На нем тёмный костюм в тонкую голубую полоску, ворот рубашки давит на горло, как петля. Он цедит уже который бокал виски.   
  
Никто больше не смотрит на него с тем восхищением, или он просто не замечает. За последний год он до отвращения ко всему устал, обзавелся новыми морщинами, вечно вздорным характером и привычкой огрызаться на любое слово. Он пуст. Ободран до костей.  
  
Его жена флиртует с одним из своих начальников, касается своих волос и бёдер, приоткрывает губы. Ему даже подходить не надо, чтобы знать, какие у Джослин сейчас глаза – влажные, горящие, с расширенным зрачком. Он смотрит на нее и пытается вспомнить ту девушку в белом платье с голубыми цветами. И не видит. Тот мальчик с большими глазами, под которыми теперь залегли нестираемые круги, тоже давно истлел под тяжестью собственной вины и разбитых надежд.   
  
Поэтому Леонард МакКой рывком допивает виски, отставляет стакан и идёт к жене и её любовнику. Они даже не замечают, пока он не оказывается достаточно близко для удара. Парень налетает на стол с закуской, падает на него спиной. Леонард наматывает его галстук противной фиолетовой расцветки на кулак и снова бьёт в лицо. Его пытаются оттащить. В общей потасовке никто не замечает, как время переступает рубеж полуночи.   
  
— С новым годом, любимая, — хмыкает он, пока двое ребят покрепче пытаются его удержать.  
  
— Ты больной, МакКой. Ты совсем больной.   
  
— Тогда мне нужен доктор.   
  
Их разводят в рекордные сроки. Никаких уговоров, семейного психолога и прочей социальной опеки. Только презрительные взгляды. Когда МакКоя увольняют из клиники Атланты, главный врач долго смотрит на него, пожёвывая тонкие губы. «Ты же сам всё понимаешь, Леонард, — говорит он. — После того, что ты устроил… Некоторые люди перегорают от такой профессии, как наша. Тут уже ничего не сделаешь. Может быть, стоит поменять обстановку? Улететь отсюда и начать всё сначала? Ты хороший доктор».  
  
Он плохой доктор. Плохой муж. Плохой отец… если позволил забрать его девочку. Вне здания суда Джослин фактически напрямую говорит, что сделает всё, чтобы они не виделись, всё, чтобы он никогда не получил то, что любил больше неё и чертовой работы. На суде Джослин рассказывает, что он совсем не занимался ребёнком и откровенно врёт. Судья, чьё лицо смутно знакомо, кивает. МакКоя лишают права видеться с Джоанной.  
  
Через какое-то время он снова сидит на кухне враз опустевшего дома.   
  
И понимает, что на этот раз плечо не накроет теплая рука Ти-Джея. Никто не спасет от холодной и колкой вселенной, ворочающейся внутри. У него ничего и никого не осталось. Потому что он сам всё разрушил. Сам. Вот этими самыми руками.   
  
Тишина в доме оглушает.   
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Риверсайд. Айова.  
  
От красной формы и совершенно по-идиотски глупых, воодушевлённых и счастливых лиц окружающих людей, его, мягко говоря, тошнит. Как и от мысли, что эта штука, которую он рассматривает, поднимется в воздух. Вместе с ним.   
  
Ну нет уж!  
  
— Подвинься, папаша, — отталкивает его с дороги по пути в эту консервную банку какой-то очередной смертник в красном.  
  
— Что б тебе андорианский лишай подцепить, — цедит тому в спину МакКой, тут же морщась от яркого света и головной боли.  
  
Ему двадцать восемь, а выглядит он едва ли не хуже того мужика в чёрной преподавательской форме. В голове всё ещё шумит от выпитого. Но будь в его крови меньше алкоголя, он ни за что не поднимется на эту штуку, зовущуюся шаттлом. И никуда не полетит. Ни за что. И развернется, напомнив себе, что ему не девятнадцать, за спиной нет Ти-Джея, впереди нет перспективы и ничего хорошего. Кроме космоса, по прежнему обнимающего холодными руками за широкие плечи. Только мрак и тишина.  
  
Так ему и надо.  
  
Леонард МакКой делает шаг вперёд.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Ему за тридцать. За спиной космос и звёзды. Он смотрит в чужие глаза, и перед ним вся вселенная. 

 


End file.
